victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmonia Callahan
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Brown. It's always been that way. *'Eye Color:' Blue. *'Trademark:' My.. smile? I don't really care about style much. I mean, I put some effort into my looks so I don't have look like a homeless person, but style doesn't matter much to me. Family Harold Callahan He's my dad. We lived in Greece for thirteen years before coming here (I was born in Ireland) and I get all my Greek heritage from him and yeah. He's nice, but can me strict because he's so.. culture obsessed. Lara Callahan My mom's nice. She's kind of like my best friend, because everyone is annoying and just wow she's always been there for me. She's an interior designer. Yeah. Athena Callahan My adopted sister. She's Indian (not Native American, from India). She's spoiled, self centered and greedy. I can live with her, because I have to and she's sort of helpful because she's good at school stuff and junk. Not my favorite sister. Hera Callahan She's my other adopted sister. She's Korean. She's kind of like a pushover. Hera's too nice for her own good, but yeah. I love her. When she's with Athena or her boyfriend, though.. ew. History I was born in Belfast, Ireland to Lara and Harold Callahan, a Greek/Irish/Spanish family. When I was two, we left for Athens, Greece. When I turned four, my parents adopted a girl that was two years older than me from Korea and named her Hera. She was nice. I don't remember much from the early days. My parents enrolled me in preschool when I was four. I loved singing already, and sang random songs a lot. When I turned seven, my parents adopted another girl, this time from India, who was two at the time and named her Athena. She I remember clearly. Yeah, she was annoying. I moved here two years ago and enrolled in my freshman year. That's it. Personality I'm nice. I really am. But I'm not mild-mannered. No one can tell me what to do, I play by my own rules. I'm smart and I'm focused on school. I don't like being serious or funny all the time.. it's weird. But, basically, that's me in a nutshell. Relationships with Other Students Tori Vega Eh, she's okay. She's nice, but I don't know her well. Andre Harris He's really boring.. needs to let go. Cat Valentine She's really sweet, but I don't know her that well. Beck Oliver Too quiet for my taste. Jade West Ew, just don't get me started. Robbie Shapiro I do not know who this is. Trina Vega Nor who this is. Friends Gisellé DuBois She's a foreign exchange student from France. We're her hosting family for the time she'll be here. She's nice and probably my best friend. Trivia *I really like cupcakes. *I love volleyball and softball. *I dislike meat. *I hate when my power goes out. *My favorite band is The Black Keys. *I like indie rock, heavy metal, classic country, and folk music. *I'm not fluent in English, but I am fluent in Greek. Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters Category:1996 Births Category:Harmonia Callahan